My Life
by Genius Flyboy
Summary: This is a oneshot about how Jimmy has to confront Nick to see who can take Cindy to the Prom, who will it be, the genius or his sworn enemy?


Hey, I know I have to post chapter 8 of Bounty, it's finished, but I have to do a little fixing, so hold tight, I'll be able to post it tonight. However, I had to write this it's only three chapters so it's short, you may not like it, but I HAD to write it. Here Goes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters

**My Life **

A piece of sheet metal hit the wall with a resounding twang, but it didn't break, I picked up a light-bulb and threw it instead, that broke, with a satisfying shattering sound. Grinning, I picked up a few more. "I _smash_ hate _smash_ my _smash _fucking _smash _life! The grin turning swiftly into a snarl as, furious at the pieces of my life, I bent down to pick up the sharp glass shards of what had been five light-bulbs and, as one cut me stormed off to resume punching the unforgiveingly hard sheet metal I had been using to build a new rocket.

I paused in my pounding to reflect on my life, which ten minutes ago had been shattered as effectively as the light bulbs, whose pieces lie on my lab floor. My name is Jimmy Neutron, and, I suppose, this is just my life.

I was living on cloud nine, until around ten minutes ago. Before that point, I had it made, or as made as your life can be at eighteen, I was a senior in high school, I had two best friends in Carl and Sheen and in Cindy, I had had someone who I thought was going to go to the prom with me. Ten minutes ago I had gotten a call, from Nick Dean, he had stolen my girlfriend from right under my feet. He called and, with painful quality I can remember his gloating voice.

"Hey Neutron, guess what, I'm going to the prom with your girl, guess Cindy doesn't like ugly bastards after all." He said, my response was to grip the phone so hard, it broke, the plastic crumpled. My first logical thought was to rip Nick limb from limb with a knife, my second was that he was lying. I calmed down and slowly dialed Libby's number on my cell phone, as my other phone was laying a smashed wreck on my worktable.

"Hey, you've reached Libby, leave a message at the beep, oh and if this is Cindy, congrats on Nick girl…beeeep." He heard,

"Shit." He yelled, "Why is my life, so Shitty?" He asked his half finished rocket, his eyes pleading. A second later the look was gone from his face, replaced by a cold glint, that gleamed with cold fury, as, throwing off his welding mask and lab coat, he grabbed a leather jacket and something else off the couch in the clubhouse part of his lab after walking up stairs, and jumped into the seat of his brand new Bugatti Veyron, intruder defense systems deactivated by the sound of his voice and, gripping the leather steering wheel, sent the sports car screaming down the quiet road. His outrageously expensive car was a gift from the dealer, after he stopped an ex-general from destroying their headquarters. It was properly outfitted with every gadget that Jimmy could think of, could function like his hover-car, go underwater and hold up to assault fire with its bulletproof body and windows, it also was a sexy speed demon coup to boot. At the moment, his tires were burning rubber instead of water, at speeds of 95 miles per hour he wasn't going nearly as fast as his customized, souped up engines could go, but was still around 45 miles over the speed limit. He gazed calmly at the speedometer, wondering if he should send the car to its 253 mph top street speed or not, eventually he compromised by retracting the wheels and sending it soaring over the road at an exhilarating 220. The holographic GPS switched on, his front windshield, lighting up with its tactical, heads up display, showing speed, fuel, GPS etcetera, He leaned back as the computer took control and wondered where he was going. (For those who don't know, a Bugatti Veyron is only the fastest street legal car in the world, and its good he got it free, because it's a million dollar car!)

60 feet below, Cindy Vortex was happy, she sat in the Candy Bar, reflecting on what had just happened 20 minutes ago. She had been sitting in the same spot, when Nick, came and asked her to go to the prom. She had kind of liked Nick again in sophomore year, and her relationship with Jimmy was slowly deteriorating as a result, but she had still planned on going to the prom with Jimmy, she knew he was going to ask, and felt a pang of regret. Nick had just come over and asked and she had just replied yes without even stopping to consider.

Nick Dean was leaning against a tree in the park, telling his impressed friends how he had stolen Neutron's girl from him without even trying. "Yeah, I don't even like her, she's not That hot, I mean, I could have Betty. I'll take her to the prom and then do y'know, It with her, and ditch her the next day, I mean seriously, I am way to cool to go out with her for real." He told them. Too late, he noticed a gleaming silver coupe on the road a few yards away, engine idling. "Hey, isn't that Neutron's car?" He asked his friends who were all far to busy gazing at the awesome sports car.

"Damn right, you fucking bastard." He heard a voice behind him say coldly.

"Hey, Neutron, what the hell are you doing here!" Nick yelled, jumping around in shock.

"Take a guess Dean, or can't your single digit IQ handle more than three letter words?" Jimmy told him, calmly, taking a step forward.

Nick looked around, but didn't back off, his pride wouldn't let him.

"That's right Dean, nowhere to run. I heard everything you said, you're too cool eh, you're just going to ditch her eh? Well, try and ditch this!" His voice rose to a shout as he threw an uppercut into Nick's unsuspecting jaw. The punch sent him staggering backward, clutching the side of his jaw. He bent over, and jerked back up suddenly, fist connecting solidly with Jimmy's stomach.

Jimmy felt the blow collide with him and bent double, stepping back, before coming upright and sending his foot flying head on into Nick's nose, in a furious kick that sent Nick to the ground, clutching his nose, when he drew his hands away, stepping up again, blood was flowing freely from his injured, but not quite broken nose.

'Thas' it Neutwon you gowin dow'." He said thickly through a stream of thick blood. He wiped his face with his sleeve and pulled out a knife, lunging at his assailant he missed by inches, leaving a long, but not very deep cut on the side of Jimmy's face.

Jimmy felt the slash, as if from far away, he was completely unfeeling with cold fury that erupted at the warm blood on the side of his face. Not bothering to wipe it he turned around, meeting Nick head on, and wrenching the knife out of his hand, threw it away and hit him with a flying tackle that brought him crashing down on top of Nick to the ground. With a huge effort, Nick threw him off, lashing out again with his fist that connected with the side of Jimmy's head, leaving him dizzy with an infernal headache. Nick looked up, to be met with a solid, crashing blow that winded him, and sent him tumbling backward, over a bench and onto the ground once again. As Jimmy approached, he tried to scramble back, pleading. "No, no, I'm sorry, I won't go to the prom with Cindy, no, no, man, I'm sorry." Nick pleaded as Jimmy, wincing from his injuries, walked towards him with no mercy in his eyes.

"You steal my girlfriend. But, I won't hurt you if you go and break up with her in the nicest way possible." He told him.

"Fine." Nick replied, he scrambled to his feet and turned around, Jimmy couldn't help tripping him as he went to do as Jimmy said, When Nick returned Jimmy was gone, his car as well. Back at his house Jimmy collapsed on his lawn.

_Beep…beep…beep…beep… _

The sound came as if from a great distance away. Jimmy's eyes opened slightly to find himself still on his lawn, apparently his parents were out shopping or something to that extent. HE looked around for the source of that infernal noise, and saw his watched beeping steadily. He looked at the screen and saw the screen lit up with the words one message waiting on it. "What the hell, who called, how long was I out…" He muttered, trailing off. He stood up and looked around. He was on his lawn, his car was by the curb, parked on the side of the road, his head pounded with a blinding pain. He walked slowly, to his car. Sitting down on the driver's seat he said, med analysis, the car's computer complied, he leaned back on the seat as a scanner built into the middle of the dashboard scanned his body.

"Conclusion, grade 1 concussion, a long, but mediumly deep cut, as well as various bruises." He groaned inwardly, a concussion, well it explained the headache, Nick must have hit him hard that last time. Well, it would subside, he thought, and tried to figure out what to do. In less than five minutes he knew exactly what to do, and instructed the car's computer to go to the Candy Bar, driving. It complied with the request, staying on the road as he cruised smoothly down the road, leaning back as the car's computer drove it.

Remembering something, he spoke out loud. "Play message." For the touch screen next to him, on the seat divider, had lit up with a new message Icon, as well as the same icon had appeared on his heads-up tactical display windshield (Yes they use something of the sort in F-22 pilot helmets, but his is more advanced, and on the windshield, instead of a helmet.)

"Dialing…new message, today." "Hi, Jimmy, I'm sorry for going out with Nick, I know now that he's really just a dirty, no-good bastard. I'm really sorry, please forgive me, I really love you." He jumped up at the sound of Cindy's voice. He had been expecting Carl, or Sheen, not her. Huh, she's sorry, now she knows he's a son-of-a-bitch. I wonder if she knows what happened. Jimmy wondered if, when the time came, he would really forgive her, but then the moment was gone and he knew that he would never stop loving her.

(Cindy's POV Finally, right)

I guess this is just my life, and right now, I don't know what to do. Nick just told me that he didn't really like me, or want to got to the prom with me and now I've already cold-shouldered the only guy who's ever really liked me. I don't know what the hell to do. I left a message for Jimmy apologizing but I know that I don't deserve forgiveness. I sat in my seat in the candy bar, my world turned upside down and wondered if anything could ever go right in my life.

Sadly, I stood up and waved to Sam, he came over, having anticipated my order, with a vanilla ice-cream float and reflected on how fucking stupid I had been. I stood up from my half-finished float and walked out, leaving some money on the table. I wandered around in the park, kicking rocks into the lake. As I debated jumping in myself I heard a voice behind me, a deep, mature, voice that I found undeniably attractive.

"Cindy, I just wanted you to know that I still love you." I gave a small start and slowly turned around. Jimmy stood there, looking weary with a bruise on his temple and a long cut on his cheek.

"I…I, I love you too." I said simply, catapulted into utter bliss as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me into a tight, passionate kiss that seemed to stop time itself with joy. Yet, all things must end, and time will not be circumvented for anything, nor will a person's inevitable need to come up for air occasionally. So, as we broke apart slowly he looked into my eyes with his beautiful deep blue ones and said softly.

"I forgive you Cindy." With that he pulled me into another kiss as we both thought about nothing other that each other and the prom we were going to together very soon.

As we both stood their, locked in a tight embrace, kissing fiercely, we both thought to ourselves. Maybe I was wrong, I guess it's pretty good living My Life.

The End

So, what did ya think, it's not my best work, but I think it's a pretty good one shot, tell me! Did you like it or is that my ego talking?


End file.
